1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cellular wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a unique method to perform horizontal and vertical video documentation within a wireless terminal of a cellular wireless communication system 2.
2. Related Art
Cellular wireless communication systems support wireless communication services in many populated areas of the world. While cellular wireless communication systems were initially constructed to service voice communications, they are now called upon to support data and video (multimedia) communications as well. The demand for video and data communication services has exploded with the acceptance and widespread use video capable wireless terminals and the Internet. Video and data communications have historically been serviced via wired connections; cellular wireless users now demand that their wireless units also support video and data communications. The demand for wireless communication system video and data communications will only increase with time. Thus, cellular wireless communication systems are currently being created/modified to service these burgeoning demands.
Cellular wireless networks include a “network infrastructure” that wirelessly communicates with wireless terminals within a respective service coverage area. The network infrastructure typically includes a plurality of base stations dispersed throughout the service coverage area, each of which supports wireless communications within a respective cell (or set of sectors). The base stations couple to base station controllers (BSCs), with each BSC serving a plurality of base stations. Each BSC couples to a mobile switching center (MSC). Each BSC also typically directly or indirectly couples to the Internet.
In operation, each base station communicates with a plurality of wireless terminals operating in its cell/sectors. A BSC coupled to the base station routes voice, video, data or multimedia communications between the MSC and a serving base station. The MSC then routes these communications to another MSC or to the PSTN. Typically, BSCs route data communications between a servicing base station and a packet data network that may include and couple to the Internet. Transmissions from base stations to wireless terminals are referred to as “forward link” transmissions while transmissions from wireless terminals to base stations are referred to as “reverse link” transmissions. The volume of data transmitted on the forward link typically exceeds the volume of data transmitted on the reverse link. Such is the case because data users typically issue commands to request data from data sources, e.g., web servers, and the web servers provide the data to the wireless terminals. The great number of wireless terminals communicating with a single base station forces the need to divide the forward and reverse link transmission times amongst the various wireless terminals.
Wireless links between base stations and their serviced wireless terminals typically operate according to one (or more) of a plurality of operating standards. These operating standards define the manner in which the wireless link may be allocated, setup, serviced and torn down. One popular cellular standard is the Global System for Mobile telecommunications (GSM) standard. The GSM standard, or simply GSM, is predominant in Europe and is in use around the globe. While GSM originally serviced only voice communications, it has been modified to also service data communications. GSM General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) operations and the Enhanced Data rates for GSM (or Global) Evolution (EDGE) operations coexist with GSM by sharing the channel bandwidth, slot structure, and slot timing of the GSM standard. GPRS operations and EDGE operations may also serve as migration paths for other standards as well, e.g., IS-136 and Pacific Digital Cellular (PDC).
The GSM standard specifies communications in a time divided format (in multiple channels). The GSM standard specifies a 4.615 ms frame that includes 8 slots of, each including eight slots of approximately 577 μs in duration. Each slot corresponds to a Radio Frequency (RF) burst. A normal RF burst, used to transmit information typically includes a left side, a midamble, and a right side. The midamble typically contains a training sequence whose exact configuration depends on modulation format used. However, other types of RF bursts are known to those skilled in the art. Each set of four bursts on the forward link carry a partial link layer data block, a full link layer data block, or multiple link layer data blocks. Also included in these four bursts is control information intended for not only the wireless terminal for which the data block is intended but for other wireless terminals as well.
GPRS and EDGE include multiple coding/puncturing schemes and multiple modulation formats, e.g., Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) modulation or Eight Phase Shift Keying (8PSK) modulation. Particular coding/puncturing schemes and modulation formats used at any time depend upon the quality of a servicing forward link channel, e.g., Signal-to-Noise-Ratio (SNR) or Signal-to-Interference-Ratio (SIR) of the channel, Bit Error Rate of the channel, Block Error Rate of the channel, etc. As multiple modulation formats may be used for any RF burst, wireless communication systems require significant processing ability to encode and decode the information contained within the RF bursts. This decision may be further influenced by changing radio conditions and the desired quality level to be associated with the communications.
Video coding standards typically provide video representation in the form of a sequence of rectangular two-dimensional frames. As software is becoming increasingly more powerful with improved microelectronic technologies providing new programmable processors, additional functionalities may he added. These include the application of multimedia content or visual information in a mobile connection. Already today wireless terminals are not limited to only voice communications. Other types of data including real time or streaming multimedia may be provided. The need for visual communication is much stronger when using a mobile wireless device utilized in multiple environments. This reinforces the relevance of audiovisual communications in a mobile environment.
When a wireless handset performs video operations according to the JPEG standard or streaming video according to the MPEG standard, the wireless terminal is often required to change the image to correspond to particular display sizes. Such changes may he expanding the size of the image or compressing the size of the image to fit a desired display size. These operations are typically performed poorly causing the image to lose quality or require significant processing resources that overload the system processor, DSP, or memory of the wireless terminal. Users want access to this audiovisual information in real time. This requires that the multimedia be of acceptable quality at low enough rates to be effectively communicated in the cellular wireless environment. The motion picture expert group (MPEG) standard addresses these emerging needs. These standards include standards such as MPEG 4 and MPEG 7 which specify a way of describing various types of multimedia information, including still pictures, video, speech, audio, graphics, 3D models, and synthetic audio and video. The MPEG 4 standard was conceived with the objective of obtaining significantly better compression ratios than could be achieved by conventional coding techniques. However, to achieve low data rates often requires compute intensive operations by the processors. Additionally, image decimation to resize an image in real time for display within the wireless terminal may be computationally demanding in the video processor.
Unlike a desktop computer coupled to a network via a landline connection a mobile wireless terminal will have a limited data rate between itself and the servicing base station. Additionally, the processors within the wireless terminal are assigned multiple processing duties. The increased processing associated with requires additional processing power in order to maintain real time or streaming audio/visual communications. The addition of these processing requirements within the wireless terminal requires new methods with which to balance the processing requirements of the system processor while maintaining these real time audio/visual communications.